When The Brook Grows Cold
by TidotaEru3249
Summary: Demona has a new plan up her sleeve involving a silver dart. However instead of hitting Goliath the dart hit Brooklyn instead. What will happen to Brooklyn. Read, review, and find out!
1. Chapter 1: The Spell

**When The Brook Grows Cold**

**By: Tidota Eru**

**Ch.1: The Spell**

It was a calm and starless night in the beautiful city of Manhatten. The sky as covered in thick grey clouds of yesterday's resulting rain. A hole peeped through the clouds displaying the bright full moon in all it's shining glory. Glowing red eyes from an old abandoned tower stared at it's radiance and quickly focused back to a small silver dart reflecting the moon's rays.

Demona breathed in the burning insense of the candles lit around the room. A feeling of power coursed through her bones as she prepared herself for the spell she was about to cast. Lying on a small red pillow, just in front of her, was a mystical looking silver dart with an end more piercing than a needle.

Demona had to cast this spell very carefully or else it could turn on her. Removing the contents of a rusty old jar on one of the selves she sprinkled the contents over the dart making it glow a deep shade of blue. Taking a deep breath Demona began to cast her spell.

"Transform the creature struck by this dart,

And may his monster form start.

When the moon rises at the dart's will,

He will do nothing but kill,"

Everything grew still for a moment as Demona stopped. One by one, the flames from the candles started going out as if a huge gust of wind was trying to quench thier fire. Demona's eyes turned back down on the dart noticing that deep blue glow that had surround it earlier changed to an eerie black.

Grinning the flame-haired gargoyle picked up the dart and put it in her flight pouch. Pumping her majestic wings Demona jumped out of the broken tower window and glided of into the night in search of her prey.

"Prepare yourself my love" she whispered as she flew "cause you're in for a spell-tacular time,"

-------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile...

------------------------------------------------------------

"You got to be kidding me" said Brooklyn to the two bank robbers standing a few feet in front of him "is this all you guys got?"

One of the bank robbers drew out his gun and signaled for his partner to do the same. Whatever this freak was they were going to take him down hard. Seeing the guns muzzles pointed at his head Brooklyn knew there was no way he could dodge both of the bullets. He was dead meat for sure.

"Goodnight freak," said the first bank robber as he pulled the trigger.

Brooklyn cringed at the sound as the gun fired. A sharp pain cut across his leg and he looked down to see a long deep stracth with a thin trail of blood gushing out from it. Breathing a sigh of relief Brooklyn thought "Just a stracth. This guy must have bad aim. I wonder how Goliath and Lexington are handling thier getaway van?"

Only just a few minutes ago Brooklyn had been flying on patrol with Lexington and Goliath. When the National Bank alarm sounded the three gargoyles imedately went to investigate. Turns out a high-class bank robbery was in process by the time they got thier. With a get-away van and everything.

Brooklyn volunteered to take care of the two bank robbers inside while Goliath and Lexington tried to disable the van. Eyes glowing white Brooklyn lashed out his whip-like tail at the two back robbers trying to ignore the sreech of pain coming from his thigh. The robber may have missed his intended target, but he had caused Brooklyn some pain either way.

His tail swept past the robbers heads as the two men ducked to aviod being crushed by his gaint tail. A stone pillar standing as one of the supports for the bank building got hit instead and broke into a thousand stone pieces.

A blood-chilling roar escaped from Brooklyn's beak scaring the two bank robbers out of their wits that they ran outside and striaght into the arms of the cops.

"There's a monster in there!" said the first bank robber "with glowing white eyes and scary white teeth,"

"Take us to jail" begged the second bank robber "anything. Just take us away from here,"

The cops gladly obliged and took the robbers into custody. One cop in particular named Elisa Maza looked up towards the bank's rooftop to see a red, beaked gargoyle with his flowing white hair shining in the night. She smiled as she saw the gargoyle give her a thumbs up before he glided off into the night.

Returning the gesture Elisa went back to work at reading the prisoners their constitutional rights while at the same time thanking the red gargoyle for help he gave in thier capture.

------------------------------------------

A few moments later Brooklyn was back with Goliath and Lexington heading for the way home. As Brooklyn finished telling them what he had been doing Lexington piped up.

"I can't believe we missed those guys getting captured" said Lexington his vioce getting curious "what did you do to those guys anyway,"

"I roared and they ran striaght to the cops," said Brooklyn grinning as he remembered that moment.

"We only have one more sector to check and then we'll call it a night," said Goliath.

Everything was silent for a moment as the three gargoyles glided through the night. Brooklyn relaxed as he felt the wind beneath his wings suddenly become smooth. Taking a glance over his shoulder Brooklyn's eyes grew wide and the silence was broken by his voice shouting "Goliath look out!"

Responding instinctively at his second in commands voice Goliath dodged just in time to aviod a speeding Demona weilding a silver dart in her hand. A angry growl escaped from Demona's mouth at the failure of missing her target.

Brooklyn, just now recogonizing Demona, roared and charged straight at the red-haired gargoyle. Demona and Brooklyn were not exactly the best of friends. The two gargoyles hated each other. But when push comes to shove Brooklyn had the most reason to hate.

Not to long ago Demona had tricked Brooklyn to bring her the Grimorum and cast a spell to gain control over Goliath's mind. Ever since that moment Brooklyn held a deep hatred for Demona that made him instantly attack her on sight.

Grabbing Demona's hands Brooklyn reached for the dart saying "What you got there Demona? Trying to get Goliath under your control again?"

"None of your business," growled Demona struggling to get free of Brooklyn's grip. The red, beaked gargoyle seemed to get stronger as he got angrier, but Demona still wriggled loose from his grasp.

Pulling out a dart blower from her pouch Demona loaded the silver dart and took aim at Goliath.

"Goliath!" yelled Brooklyn and raced off to save his clan leader.

Lexinton had tried to stop Demona from firing the dart by sneaking up behind her, but with one swipe of Demona's tail the little green gargoyle was sent flying into the rooftop nearby. With a deep breath Demona launched the dart and a scream of gargoyle split through the night as the dart made contact.

The scream, however, was not Goliath's. Unbelief in her eyes Demona was shocked to see that Brooklyn had managed to get to Goliath in time to block the dart with his body.

Brooklyn couldn't remeber a time when he had ever been in so much pain. The dart had struck him in the arm luckily missing all the fragile spots. There was no telling what this dart would do to him, but at least Goliath was safe. Just as Brooklyn reached to pull the dart out from his arm the dart dissolved before his very eyes.

"Brooklyn look out!" cried Lexington.

Brooklyn looked to see Demona racing toward him at lightning speed. The fury filled gargoyle dug her claws deep into Brooklyn's shoulders pushing him away from Goliath.

"You've ruined everything!" cried Demona, her voice full of mallice.

"Let him go Demona," said Goliath with Lexington by his side.

Hissing Demona flew away leaving the three gargoyles behind.

"Are you alright Brooklyn?" asked Lexington.

"A few bruises and stratches but I'll be okay," said Brooklyn as he flew up to join Goliath and Lexington.

Goliath didn't feel convinced as the three arrived at the Clock Tower however. Whatever Demona had designed the dart to do was obivously meant for him. But, Brooklyn had managed to save him from being hit by the dart by getting hit instead. The question now was: What would happen to Brooklyn?


	2. Chapter 2: Transformation

**Ch.2: Transformation**

The next evening, the night began with a chorous of growls as the gargoyles broke out of thier stone shells. Brooklyn yawned as he watched most of the clan head off to breakfast. Tonight was one of nights where Elisa didn't come over to give them any missions. In other words, a free night for the gargoyles to do whatever they want.

Brooklyn in particular, just felt it in his wings to go for a glide. After being in stone sleep all day it felt good to stretch his wings out and glide on the gentle breeze of the night. The sky was still a little bit cloudy and the wind had gained more speed, promising a storm to soon come on it's way.

Spreading his massive wings Brooklyn leaped off the ledge of the clock tower and glided off into the night. As the red gargoyle flew over the park breathing in the night air, he found it strange that he found himself thinking about what had happened the other night when Demona attacked.

What did the silver dart do? And what was wrong with his stomach? One of Brooklyn's hands went imedately to his stomach. A small jolt of pain was coursing through it as if something was wrong.

"Mabye it wasn't so smart of me to skip out on breakfast tonight," thought Brooklyn.

As he turned to go back the pain in stomach increased and Brooklyn found himself holding it with both hands.

"What in the world is wrong with me?" thought Brooklyn screaming through his mind.

In a flash of second the red, beaked gargoyle found himself falling towards the ground below. Three stories, two stories...the ground was getting closer and closer by the second. With a rench of pain Brooklyn forced his hands away from his stomach and pumped his wings out to keep in flight.

For a brief moment everything stood still as Brooklyn gentley floated down to the ground below. Brooklyn looked around his surroundings for a minute to see where he was, and if there were any humans around. Turns out he had landed in the middle of the park.

"Good" Brooklyn thought in relief "very few people come through the park at night so I should get by without being seen,"

As Brooklyn searched for a place to rest before he decided to take flight again he wondered what had happened to him to make him fall like that. It couldn't have been as simple as missing breakfast could it? Or was it something else? Did his sudden fall have to deal with what Demona did to him last night?

Sighing Brooklyn lazily swung one of his claws across the trunk of a tree. His ears twitched when the sound turned out louder than he thought it would. Like the whole tree was almost crying out in pain.

Brooklyn's eyes widened when he saw what he just done to the tree's trunk. Three deep stratches were ecthed in the trunk's surface digging deep, almost reaching the center. Eyeing his claws Brooklyn saw that they appeared sharper than the last time. Sharper that any weapon a human could make.

As if that wasn't freaky enough Brooklyn noticed that his tail had started growing tiny spines reaching up all the way to the back of his neck. Again Brooklyn whispered the same question that had been with him while he was falling from the sky.

"What's happening to me?"

Peering over to a small pond nearby Brooklyn gazed in it's reflective surface so he could better veiw what about him had changed since last night. A silent gasp barely escaped Brooklyn's beak when he saw his reflection. He didn't look like the Brooklyn any of his clan would know anymore. He looked...like a monster.

"So this is what Demona was trying to do to Goliath" thought Brooklyn "turn him into a monster and that way no human would ever accept us. Or worse...,"

Brooklyn didn't want to think about 'or worse', being turned into a monster while people still thought of him as one was about much punishment as he could take. Mabye Xantoas could help him out of this mess.

Long ago Xantoas and Goliath's clan had been enmies, but ever since Lexington had saved Xantoas's son Alex his castle was open to all gargoyles. His lovely wife Fox, and his assiant Owen were who Brooklyn would really need to ask for help.

Fox had an unuasl past. She was descended from the fairy queen Lady Titania. Not a happy first reunion since the fairy queen tried to take away Alex. But Puck a.k.a. Owen had stood up for the Xantoas family as so did many of the gargoyles.

Then Brooklyn remembered something that made him change his mind about asking for Xantoas's help. Fox and Owen/Puck couldn't use magic. Puck could, but only when teaching Alex and not for anything else.

Brooklyn's blood ran cold as he remembered the time Puck had used them during the soul transfer lesson. Compared to Demona, Puck was the second likely target Brooklyn would rather charge on sight than let get by with anything.

Shaking his head to clear away the memories of the past, Brooklyn focused back on the present. Again looking at the water Brooklyn saw that his new monsterous form had grow worse and more bad thoughts were starting to creep into his mind.

The sounds of a mother and a child strolling through the park soon caught Brooklyn's ear as he was looking at the shining pool of moonlit water. Springing into action Brooklyn ran across the park cutting directly in thier path. Not bothering to look back Brooklyn kept running and stepped off into a short glide.

"It won't be long 'till sunrise" thought Brooklyn " I hope the effects of the dart wear off by then,"

Finding a lid leading to a sewer tunnel, Brooklyn lifted the lid and crawled inside.

"Not the best hotel in the world" said Brooklyn to himself "but there was nowhere to hide up there but open space,"

Making himself comfortable Brooklyn spread out his wings taking his normal pose and waited for the sun to rise.

-------------------------------------

Meanwhile Goliath was worried about his second in command's absense. Brooklyn had not been seen nearly all night. With dawn so close to rising the clan leader's fears had grown.

"Something must be wrong" thought Goliath "Brooklyn should have been back by now?"

Hudson, the oldest warrior of the gargoyle clan, turned his attention away from his T.V. and looked at Goliath. He could tell Goliath was worried about Brooklyn, and not only because of his absense either. Last night Goliath had taken the liberty of describing the events of what had happened last night when Demona attacked.

The silver dart that Demona had tried to blow into Goliath's side, ended up in Brooklyn's arm. Brooklyn had been brave in defending his leader, but knowing Demona that dart had something to do with magic.

Magic was one of Demona's specialities ever since Brooklyn had made the mistake of trusting her. Luckily Brooklyn realized his mistake and set things right by decieving Demona instead.

Sighing Hudson got up from his chair and approached Goliath saying " Half an hour to sunrise lad. Brooklyn will find a safe place to spend the day,"

"My old friend" said Goliath "it's not just his absense that worries me,"

The air outside grew more humid and the wind blew a fraction harder than before. A storm was close. All the gargoyles could feel it. There had been many tales about storms that had torn down buildings, crushed statues, and destroying many human lives.

"I don't like the looks of that storm coming in," said Lexington.

"Me either," said Angela shivering.

Looking back at what the elements were about to bring Goliath had to agree that Hudson may have been right about Brooklyn taking shelter. No gargoyle in his right mind would go flying in such weather.

"We shall stay inside tonight and wait until the storm passes" said Goliath to his clan "and then we'll search for Brooklyn,"

Before any other gargoyle could speak, they were turned to stone.


	3. Chapter 3: Rage, The Monster Within

Ch.3: Rage, The Monster Within

Brooklyn yawned as he woke up from his stone slumber. The howling sound of the wind from outside whistled through the sewers signaling the storm's arrival. Going outside in this kind of weather almost seemed worse than any attack Demona could throw. Water leaked down from above, plunking a few drops on Brooklyn's head.

"Might as well wait until this thing blows over...," said Brooklyn.

Brooklyn's words cut off when he saw his reflection in the old plates of metal of the sewer pipe. He didn't even look like a gargoyle anymore. Heck, if anyone read fairy-tales people might mistake him for being a dragon instead of his true nature.

_"You act as my exsistence is a bad thing,"_

Brooklyn looked left and right for the source of the voice that had just spoken, but no one was there. Thinking it was simply his imagination playing tricks on him Brooklyn went walking until the storm decided to pass. The sound of his footsteps echoed through the tunnel as he walked. Then the voice sounded again.

_"I've been your prisoner for to long Brooklyn...now I shall take what is mine,"_

"Who are you?" asked Brooklyn staring into the dark abyass of the sewers waiting for whoever was speaking to step out. The voice laughed at Brooklyn's pitiful attempts.

_"Look into the mirror Brooklyn. For I am the rage you kept buried deep inside you for years. Now I have been set free. And soon I will have taken back everything you have lost...or are going to lose soon enough,"_

Brooklyn shivered at the eerie-ness surrounding the voice and nearly jumped as a wave of thunder rolled past. Goliath and the others were probally worried about him right now. There was no time to get to the Clock Tower last night before this teacherous storm came.

Although, now that he thought about it, even if he did make it back to the Clock Tower before sunrise would his clan recgonize him? He shook his head answering his own question for him. No, not even Goliath would recgonize him as part of the same clan. Demona's dart had performed one Brooklyn's greastest fears, isolation.

"Demona" Brooklyn growled into the dark shadows of the sewers "I vow to my last breath that I will hunt you down and make you pay for what you've done to me!"

That's when 'Rage' seized control over his mind. He was no longer the Brooklyn anyone would know, he was Rage, a gargoyle full of pure hatred for anything that surrounded him with the power to back it up. Bashing his way out of the sewers Rage pumped his majestic dark wings and soared off into the raging storm.

Lightning split the sky, thunder rolled, rain cascaded down like bullets striking cold, wet tears on Rage's skin. Eyes glowing white Rage glided into the city of Manhatten screaming out an inhuman yell that although drowned by the storm could still be heard within a two mile raduis.

Some people hadn't made it to their homes yet and were walking through storm to make up for lost time. Little did they know that right now a deadly animal what most people would refer to as a monster was hovering through the skies with hunger glowing in it's eyes.

A old man turned out to be this monster's first victim. The poor, old fool had just left a grocery store with a bag of groceries in one hand and an open umbrella in the other in order to protect himself from the rain. An inhuman howl suddenly cut through the raging wind of the storm.

Scared by the sudden feeling that he wasn't alone the old man turned his gaze up towards the sky, but nothing was there. Taking a deep breath of shaky relief he continued on his way when all of a sudden he felt his shoulders being gripped with what felt like steel sharp talons.

Looking up a scream died in the old man's throat when he saw that a monster is what grabbed him. Not only that but this monster had him several yards above the ground. The creature's eyes were glowing white with rage, it's mouth open revealing it's gleaming teeth. The old man could feel blood start to seep from his shoulders as the creature dug it's claws in deeper.

Finally the creature snapped it's teeth into the old man ripping and tearing at it's helpless victim's flesh. A loud scream escaped from the man's mouth then, but where he was now, no one could hear him.

---------------------

Back at the Clock Tower Goliath and the others watched as the storm started to relent in it's attack. It was nearing the time to search for Brooklyn and two minutes later the clan were in their positions to take off. That is until Elisa Maza ran in.

Seeing the pale look on Elisa's face Goliath asked "Elisa, what's wrong?"

"There's just been a murder!" said Elisa "I need you guys on patrol tonight to see who this 'Rage' guy is,"

"Wait a minute" said Broadway "how do you know who the murderer is?"

Elisa reached into her pocket and pulled out a photo of the crime scene. Almost every gargoyle the room backed up as soon as they saw what was on the photo. There layed the murder victim his flesh peeled away with blood leaking all around him. On the wall behind the murder victim, written in his own blood was the word 'Rage'.

"Oh man," said Broadway.

"Who could have done something like that?" said Lexington.

"That's what I want you guys to find out" said Elisa putting the picture away "can you track down this Rage for me?"

"We shall try" said Goliath then looked at his clan "with Brooklyn gone we have an uneven number for patrol. Broadway and Angela will stay with Hudson and Bronx. Me and Lexington we'll look for this killer alone,"

"Good luck," said Angela.

With a thrust of their wings Lexington and Goliath soared off into the night.

----------------

As soon as Goliath and Lexington left the others alone in the Clock Tower something that had been sheiled in the shadows finally decided to move in. Bronx growled as soon he smelled an intruder in his home. Hearing Bronx's unwelcome call Hudson turned his eyes over to the entrance of the Clock Tower.

"Greetings Hudson," said the voice of the creature standing in the shadow of the doorway.

"Brooklyn?" said Hudson "is that you lad?"

"Close" said the figure finally stepping into the light so he could be seen "but not quite,"

Hudson's eyes widened when he saw the monster that had stepped out of the shadows. It was Brooklyn, but not at all the same. The red, beaked gargoyle had changed into a horrible, montrous form that would classify him as almost being a demon.

Bronx imedatelly attacked, but Brooklyn slashed his claws at Bronx making the gar-beast land on the floor unconious. Seeing that Brooklyn was no longer under his own control Hudson drew out his sword and prepared to defend himself.

"You're not Brooklyn" said Hudson "the lad wouldn't ever think about treating Bronx like that,"

"Brooklyn was weak" said Rage "and I, Rage, will soon be strong enough to take over his life permantley,"

"So you're the one that murdered that old man tonight?" said Hudson.

"Yes" said Rage licking his lips "he was delicous. Just as I am sure you are going to be,"

A ravage fight consumed with claws againist steel. In the library Broadway and Angela were sharing one of their favorite past-times when all the commotion from the fight reached their super-senstive ears. When finally reaching the source of the noise both gargoyles gasped.

There, standing over Hudson who had many bloody marks cut into his body, was a creature that looked neither like a gargoyle or a dragon. The creature's eyes were glowing white as it raised it's claws to strike another blow againist the fallen warrior.

Broadway instantly tackled the intruder and a savage clash ensued. Although Broadway was easyily defeated Angela stepped up into the fight and started to help Broadway battle the beast. Seeing that the tables had turned Rage flapped out his wings and soared away into the night.

Fighting the feeling to glide after their attacker Broadway went to help Angela see to Bronx and Hudson. Hudson groaned as he sat up looking over his scrapes and cuts. His gaze shifted over to Bronx seeing that the brave gar-beast was unconious but not seriously hurt.

"What was that thing?" asked Angela.

"His name is Rage" said Hudson forcing himself to stand "but I'm afriad that's only half of what's happened to me,"

"What do you mean?" asked Broadway.

"I found out where Brooklyn was" said Hudson "when Goliath and Lexington return from their search I don't think they'll like the news I have to give,"


	4. Chapter 4: Captured!

**Ch.4: Captured!**

Goliath and Lexington soon returned after finding nothing on patrol that night. However when they arrived home a shocking sight lay out before them. Hudson and Bronx had been bandaged after being, what it looked like, bruised, cut, and hurt.

A mess layed on the Clock Tower's floor showing that a struggle had taken place. Miniscule traces of blood could be seen spread out along the floor, along with signs of claw marks being dug into the floor. Broadway and Angela finally decided to step in. The two gargoyles were carrying both towels and rags in order to earse the mess shrewn about on the floor.

"What happened?" asked Goliath.

"Hudson was attacked by another gargoyle named Rage," said Angela.

"Gargoyle is to strong a word" said Broadway huffing as he started scrubbing away at the floors "he's a demon if I ever saw one,"

"You would be careful to watch what you say lad" said Hudson "for you do not know who lies under that Rage,"

After hearing 'Rage' mentioned twice Lexington asked "You mean that killer was here?"

Goliath's narrowed at the thought of what trouble Rage had caused while he had been here. From the looks of Hudson and Bronx it was obivous at what this monster had done. Approaching Hudson Goliath asked what the old gargoyle had meant by his recent statement.

"Ah, Goliath" sighed Hudson "I don't know how to tell you this lad, but that killer Rage is really Brooklyn,"

Silence grasped the confines of the room at Hudson's news. Brooklyn was Rage? He was the monster that attacked the old man? Not to mention Hudson and Bronx too! There was only one explianation Goliath could think of that Brooklyn had transformed into Rage. The dart.

"Demona's dart must have transformed Brooklyn into this monstrousity" said Goliath "it is our duty to bring him back,"

"But we don't even know where he is?" said Broadway.

"We'll find him" said Goliath "no matter what,"

------------------------------

Meanwhile, Rage was out commiting more murders about the city and drinking in his victim's blood. It was hard to believe that Brooklyn had transformed into such a fiend, but his mind was no longer control for himself any more.

Dawn was close to rising and Rage seeked a safe place to roost for the day. Choosing the top of a building the monster-like gargoyle took his place and waited 'till the sun rose for his stone sleep. Little did Rage/Brooklyn know that he had been seen by a young woman had seen him land on top of the house.

Curiousity in the woman's eyes she traveled up to the top of the building and looked over the stone figure that now stood there.

"This must be my present mom sent for me while she went on that conference" said the girl "where did she get it?"

Taking a step closer the girl quietly observed the features of her new 'gift'. It was a gargoyle sure enough, but with a slight demonistic-dragon type apeal. And, she thought, didn't I just see it fly up here? Guessing she would never know the answer the girl strolled back into the house.

Later that night a scream interrupted the girl from her slumber. Darting out of bed she traveled off to the balcony searching for the source of the scream. To her amazement the statue that had been standing on the rooftop that morning had become alive.

The monster's glowing white eyes were searching the city as if looking for a meal worth sastifiying it's hunger. Even though aware of the dangerous aura surrounding the beast the girl called out to it.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Distracted by her call Rage turned his eyes toward the girl, who looked no older than sixteen. Gliding down from the rooftop above to the balcony below Rage/Brooklyn pinned the girl up againist one of the walls of the building. Brooklyn's dark counterpart was waiting for the girl to scream in terror before he devoured her flesh. When she didn't he asked why.

"You do not fear me" said the girl "so why should I fear you. Plus if you don't let go of me in exactly five seconds a squad of guards will arrive here and take you down,"

"That would mean you be caught in the blast" said Rage "my end would only cost the end of your life,"

"If that is how it should be" said the girl "so be it,"

Before she could press the button she had been hiding on her person however Rage let go of her and she dropped to the floor. A growl passed through Rage's closed beak showing that he wasn't happy that he had to spare this girl's life not at the risk at being killed, but at being discovered.

"Now like I asked earlier" said the girl "what is your name?"

"Rage" said the gargoyle "and you?"

"Kurai," said the girl.

Introductions out the way the two slowly but steadily started to build up a conversation between them. Rage still huffed and fumed, but the Brooklyn side of him was starting to admire this girl's spirit and cunning even in an totally unstable situation.

Finally Rage had had enough time talking, forcing the Brooklyn side of him to back off as he marched to the window. Turning back to the girl he spat "Consider yourself lucky that I haven't killed you this night, but I will soon enough,"

As he flew away Rage quickly made the decision to never again roost on a measley human's rooftop. His talk with Kurai had wasted many precious hours of the night and dawn was close to rising. Gliding downward to an alley below Rage lifted off the sewer lid in the street and crawled back underground.

The sound of voices reached the gargoyle's ears as soon as his feet touched the cold metal of the sewer pipe. The Brooklyn inside of Rage instantly recgonized the voices belonging to Fang, Claw, and Maggie. These three people were kind of friends to the gargoyles.

Long ago Xanatos had performed expermints on human sujects trying to make them stronger so they could destroy Goliath's clan. But Xanatos had made the mistake of of transforming Elisa's own brother into a part cat, part gargoyle type being. And that's who was speaking now.

"These murder's up above had to be caused by something very powerful" said Fang "Elisa says that whoever this Rage guy is his efforts had been ruthless, like he's devouring all his victim's down to the bone,"

"It is not our concern" demanded Claw "let humans deal with it in their own way,"

"I will not run the risk at seeing people suffer" said Fang "if this thing is allowed to continue everyone we care about could be at stake,"

"Including your sister," said Maggie softly.

Silence consumed the room as soon as Maggie had spoken, but that silence was about to be interrupted by Rage. Still hiding in the shadows the montrous gargoyle spoke loud enough for them to hear.

"Hello Fang,"

"Brooklyn?" said Fang "where are you?"

"Right here," said the gargoyle finally stepping out of the shadows.

Fang, Maggie, and Claw all gasped when Brooklyn came into the light. The red, beaked gargoyle had transformed into what only could be described as a demonistic like appearence. His eyes were glowing white with hunger as he spoke.

"Although, I go by the name of Rage now," said Brooklyn smiling deviously.

"You were the one who killed all those people?" said Maggie barely believing it.

Fang was more direct and said "Brooklyn how could you?"

"Easy" said Rage, now fully in control over Brooklyn's mind "thanks to Demona,"

Now Fang knew that something was definately wrong. Brooklyn hated Demona and would more likely kill her on sight than thank her. None of the less, just like Coldstone before him, Brooklyn had gained a split personality thanks to the silver dart's magic, and now his dark side was the one in control.

A fight was soon engaged between the two warring parties with the odds being three to one. None the less Rage put up quite a fight againist Fang and his warriors leaving bloody cuts stinging through all around their bodies.

Finally Fang and the others suddenly seemed to gain the advantage as they pushed Brooklyn into a steel bar cage and locked the door shut tight. Rage slashed about in the cage, swiping at the steel bars in order to free himself with his newly sharpened claws.

The cage was threatening to give under the sever damage it was going through, but luckily it held despite all the force being displayed upon it.

"Contact Goliath's clan" said Fang to Maggie "tell them...it's about Brooklyn,"


	5. Chapter 5: Wind Cries Demona

**Ch.5: Wind Cries "Demona"**

Demona was busy trashing about in her abandoned tower still thinking on how she had failed to stab Goliath with the dart. Although the reports from the humans said that a gargoyle that went by the name of Rage had produced massed killings in the last three nights had got her intrquie.

But the more vivid the stories became the flame-haired gargoyle felt that there was a connection. There was only one way to know for sure if she was right. Pumping up her majestic dark wings Demona glided off into the night in search for Rage.

Meanwhile, at the Clock Tower, Goliath and the rest of the clan were about to put out a search for Brooklyn when Maggie showed up on the balcony. She was breathing hard and had cuts all over her body, a sign that she had just been in battle. It must have been hard to fly injured like that.

"Maggie?" said Broadway "what happened?"

"It's Brooklyn..." said Maggie trying to catch her breath "he attacked us. We managed to cage him, but I'm not sure how long those bars are...,"

With a dry heave of breath Maggie fainted from both blood loss and exhaustion.

"We have to get her back to the Labayrith right now," said Goliath picking up Maggie in his arms.

With that Goliath along with the clan, except Bronx glided downward to the sewers. Once they reached the long stretch of tunnels called the Labayrith Fang was the first to meet them. Looking at the condition Maggie was in it was no secret that she had suffered a lot of damage in dealing with Rage.

Unlike gargoyles Fang and the rest of his crew couldn't turn to stone when daylight came. They had to relie on healing the old fashioned way. Taking Maggie in arms Fang deposited her on the floor near a couple of humans who lived in the Labayrith who were already at work at mending Claw.

"What happened here?" asked Broadway.

"Follow me," said Fang and led them to the cage that contianed Brooklyn/Rage.

"Brooklyn...is that you?" said Lexington hardly believing what his eyes were seeing.

"Well, well, well..." hissed Rage "my old clan...what bring's you here?"

"Let the lad go Rage" said Hudson "you've done him enough harm,"

Rage laughed and answered "Brooklyn hasn't been harmed old man, I'm just taking over his life. Oh, he'll still able to see what he's doing, but he's powerless to stop me, as are you,"

Whipping out his tail at the cage bars there was a resounding creaking of metal as the big, metal bars popped off the cage flying towards whoever was in front of them. Letting out a loud, inhuman growl Rage springed out his cage and made his way over to the surface above.

"We got to stop him!" cried Goliath and ran after Brooklyn.

Rage blasted his way out of the sewers and instantly blasted into flight in order to get away. An angry roar fell loose from his beak and sang fiercely throughout the once silent night. Demona had been flying around for awhile until she heard the roar.

Looking around she saw Rage being chased by Goliath and his clan. Not wanting to miss the fun Demona also joined in the chase. Rage had put a sizeable distance between himself and Goliath, but none of the less Goliath was catching up.

Doing a qiuck 180 Rage charged back at Goliath and slashed his claws againist the clan leader's belly. Letting out a screeching roar of pain while at the same time defending himself from another blow Goliath didn't detect another gargoyle moving in on his radar.

A shocking pain suddenly sounded across his back as Demona's claws dug deep into his flesh. Enjoying Goliath's cries of anguish Demona landed next to Rage who nodded and they both continued thier assault.

Not to far away the other members of Goliath's clan were watching Demona and Brooklyn's attack on Goliath while on thier way to stop it. No one had ever imagined that Demona and Brooklyn would be fighting side by side, but now it looked like thier theory had been proven wrong.

Goliath was being by being creamed by both his former second in command Demona, and his present second in command Brooklyn. Pretty ironic huh? Unfortunately Goliath's clan was growing to near for Rage to risk one heck of a fight and flew off into the night.

Demona realizing that she had been abandoned on the battlefield followed after the monstrous gargoyle leaving a bloody Goliath barely able to float in the winds. Worried about Goliath's well being Broadway flew up beneath Goliath's wings keeping his clan leader suspended in the air.

"Don't worry Goliath" said Broadway "we'll get you back,"

With the help of the rest of the clan Broadway carried Goliath all the way back to Clock Tower in wait for sunrise to heal Goliath from his wounds. Meanwhile Demona was busy chasing Rage down. Finally both gargoyles found themselves facing each other in the cloisters.

"You've just made a bad choice following me," said Rage glaring at Demona.

"Easy Brooklyn" said Demona calmly "I think you'll like the offer I have to give,"

"What offer?" asked Rage backing down a bit.

"Help me destroy Goliath and I'll give you the world," said Demona.

"You make quite a offer Demona" said Rage/Brooklyn "but then again I know how you go about keeping your promises. You betray me and I'll make sure you won't live to see another night,"

"See tomorrow evening then Rage," said Demona and flew off into the starless night.


	6. Chapter 6: Demona's Demise pt1

**Ch.6: Demona's Demise pt.1**

The next evening when the gargoyles of Goliath's clan awakened none seemed at tempt to smile. Looking over Goliath's body it was glad to say that his cuts and wounds had been healed thanks to the stone sleep. But now a new problem faced the clan. For now Brooklyn and Demona were working together againist them.

Broadway was the most furious. Even though he knew it wasn't Brooklyn's fault that he became Rage he had nearly killed Hudson and now had almost done the same thing to Goliath. He had never known how much destructive power Brooklyn had, and ever since his transformation into Rage it seemed like nothing could stop him now.

Both Lexington and Angela didn't know what to think after seeing Brooklyn in such a tarnished state. No longer the friend they knew. Now he was a gargoyle trapped in demon's clothing. Hudson eyed Goliath with a steady gaze. That gaze explianed what Goliath had already feared. Rage was winning.

"We have to find Brooklyn and break the spell Demona has cast," said Goliath.

"How?" asked Broadway.

"Xanatos,"

It didn't take that long of glide until the gargoyles landed on top of the roof of the Xanatos Building. The building stuck out like a sore thumb in this city, for it was the only one with a castle for a roof and plus it was tallest building anyone had ever seen.

As Goliath and the others strolled into the main hall they could see Xanatos was busy playing a game of chess with his wife, however the pieces were different. On the left side of the board, where Fox was sitting, little gargoyles that looked exactly like the members of Goliath's clan sat there. While on the opposite side, where Xanatos sat, there were only two figures. That of Brooklyn and Demona.

Just then Owen entered carrying the baby Alex in his arms. Alex squealed in delight when he saw Lexington and jiggled up and down in Owen's arms. The squeal of delight did not go unnoticed by either Xanatos or Fox as they turned to see Goliath and his clan.

"Ah Goliath" said Xanatos "to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit,"

"Demona has put Brooklyn under some kind of spell" said Goliath "we need your help in order to get him back,"

"Owen?" asked Xanatos.

Giving Alex to Lexington Owen responded "What do you know of before his transformation?"

"How did you know?" asked Broadway.

"You think we don't read the papers?" asked Fox "a girl named Kuria said that a gargoyle who called himself Rage was in her house threatening to kill her, but she threatened back. Turns out she had a device hidden in her clothes just in case it was nessacary to call the guards to kill the gargoyle at all costs. Even if meant sacrificing her. Needless to say the gargoyle surrendered and after a few more minutes left promising the next time he came he wouldn't show any mercy,"

"At least one life was spared during this madness" said Goliath and turned to Owen responding to the aid's previous question "on patrol a few nights ago Demona was trying to stick me with some sort of silver dart. A clash soon came between her and Brooklyn, but upon seeing Demona prepare to aim her weapon at me Brooklyn got in the dart's path and...,"

"A silver dart you say?" mused Owen "why that spell hasn't been cast in centuries. It was designed to create a being opposite to the others personality. From what the news reports I'd say it was working to perfection. Still, some of Brooklyn's old personality must be fighting againist his own dark personality if Rage was considerably forced to spare a life. He must have strong will indeed to be able to fight it so long,"

"Are you saying there's still a chance to save him?" asked Angela hopefully.

"Mabye" said Owen "if you find a way to bring Brooklyn's personality back through some sort of miracle. Other than that there's nothing I can do,"

Disappionted that Xanatos and family didn't have much help to offer in this situation Goliath and his clan glided off into the night, hoping a miracle would present itself soon. Just as soon as they left Xanatos eyed Owen seeing a troubled look in his assitant's eyes.

"You didn't tell them something didn't you?" he asked.

The look Owen gave betrayed him as he said "The spell that Goliath had explianed is very unstable. In the end it will be impossible to know whether Brooklyn will be brought back to normal, or...become worse,"

**------------------------------------**

Meanwhile Demona was waiting back in her old, abandoned tower for Rage to show. If Brooklyn's personality had gained the advantage over the spell's effects he surely would have rejected joining forces with Demona. Although right now his opposite personality was the one in control.

"Well Demona" said Rage as he landed inside the building "what do you have in mind for my former teammates?"

"Allow me to demonstrate," said Demona pushing a button on one of the old stone walls.

Spikes suddenly erupted from the ground reaching the ceiling. Looking closely Rage saw that the spikes had formed two seperate cages. Stalatites hung from the roof to form a pointy ceiling covering the two cages. Swiping his tail againist one of the stone pillars Rage predicted that this stone was about as strong as steel, mabye more.

His eyes met with Demona's and a nasty sneer curled up on both of their faces. Now all they needed... was the bait


	7. Chapter 7: Demona's Demise pt 2

**Ch.7: Demona's Demise pt.2**

Back at the Clock Tower, Elisa had arrived. When she heard that Brooklyn was the one behind the murders she couldn't believe it. Brooklyn was one of the kindest gargoyles she had ever met. It was a shock to find out that he joined forces with Demona.

"Is there any way to bring him back?" asked Elisa.

All the gargoyles appeared crestfallen, clearly showing that they knew just as much as they did right now. Suddenly, a loud chorus of roars could be heard approaching the tower. Goliath recogonized the screams belonging to brooklyn and Demona.

His theory was proven correct when the two feirce gargoyles charged in unannounced and started to attack. Broadway, Lexington, and Angela went off to face againist Brooklyn/Rage while the others battled Demona.

"Brooklyn, it's us!" said Broadway trying to reach the Brooklyn he knew underneath all that 'Rage.'

"The Brooklyn you knew is gone" hissed Rage "it's just Rage now,"

Quickly sniping out his tail the three gargoyles who faced rage were forced to duck in order to aviod being hit. Rage let out a chilling laugh that sent shivers down Lexington's spine. Was this really the Brooklyn he grew up with back when they were hatchlings? angela grabbed Brooklyn's claws before he could slice apart a defenseless Broadway.

"Cute how you want to take care of your boyfriend and all" said Rage a grin spreading on his face as he turned his gaze on Lexington "but it's not you I'm after,"

Noticing that brooklyn's gaze had shifted over to him Lexington instantly made a dash for the balcony. Throwing Angela aside like a piece of trash Rage ran after Lexington. Meanwhile, Demona was having her hands full facing off againist Goliath, Hudson, Bronx, and Elisa.

Four againist one weren't especially good odds, even though she was supposed to have back up. Could her spell on Brooklyn be weakening? Or was this just a part of the plan that she hadn't known about. Bronx had been easyily been sent away by the lash of a tail, but hudson and Goliath were not so easy to overcome.

Elisa was watching all the action from behind. Goliath and Hudson were strong enough to defeat Demona without her help. But while she was busy watching them she should have been watching herself. razor sharp hands suddenly sank into her shoulders making her scream in both fear and pain.

Her scream was lost to anyones ears. The fight againist Demona instantly stopped as all eyes turned to see Elisa grasped tightly in Rage's claws. An evil smirk curled up on Demona's face when she saw Rage licking his sharp, gleaming teeth, his eyes glowing with hunger.

"I have tasted the blood of many humans for the past few nights" said Rage pulling Elisa closer to his chest " I wonder how good her life will taste?"

"Put her down Rage!" demanded Goliath his eyes narrowing in anger.

Rage and Demona backed towards the balcony with their victim still in hand. Grinning Rage said to Goliath...

"If you want her then come and get her,"

With that Brooklyn and Demona soared off into the the night with Elisa as their prisioner. Goliath growled at himself for losing the battle while Hudson went to check on Angela and Broadway. Shaking herself awake Angela instantly shouted "Where's Lexington?"

For a moment everyone stood confused then finally looked around seeing that Lexington was not there. Angela imedately slumped down towards the floor with fear shining in her eyes. What had Brooklyn done to Lexington?

"We'll have to worry about him some other time" said Goliath "Brooklyn and Demona had just taken Elisa hostage we can not let them escape,"

Quickly all the gargoyles, except for Bronx, flew off after Rage and Demona.

**-----------------------------------------------**

Meanwhile Rage was busy strapping down Elisa to a cold, metal slat in the center of the tower's room. He and Demona had just arrived a few minutes ago and were already at work to spring the trap when Goliath and the others came.

Elisa was looking at Brooklyn in dibelief. How could such a kind hearted gargoyle have a side this evil and murderous? It didn't make any sense to Elisa at all. Anger was flashing through her mind as her eyes glared at Demona. This had been all her fault!

"What did you do to Brooklyn!?" Elisa shouted,but her voice cold and fringed with anger.

"I never intended to have Brooklyn become my slave human" said Demona her own emotionless voice stopping Elisa's anger cold "he was in my way when I tried to hit Goliath, but he got hit instead. However, I like this side of Brooklyn better than I like his old self,"

"Your to kind," said Rage mocking a short bow.

Suddenley the sounds of four gargoyles rested on the floor. Both turned to see Goliath and his clan, minus Lexington, standing there glowering at them.

"Let Elisa go," said Goliath.

"No," said Brooklyn and pulled down a hidden lever in the wall.

Before anyone could react spikes rose up seperating Goliath's clan from each other. Hudson and Angela in one cage and Broadway and Goliath in the other. Growling at the irony of being caught Angela's eyes glowed red as she swiped her tail againist the bars that hels her and Hudson prisoner. goliath and Broadway did the same with their own cage. The bars however did not break.

While Demona was admiring her victory Brooklyn's eyes traveled up to the ceiling. the sound of his name, or rather 'Rage's' name snapped him back into the world of reality.

"What?" he said as Demona approached. His eyes widened in surprise when Demona touched his arm.

"We had some rough times in the past" said Demona as a shadow detached itself from the wall "but you've slowly grown more attractive as the nights roll by,"

Brooklyn, and even Rage knew where this was heading. Never the less, before Demona could speak another word, Brooklyn kissed her. Everybody was to stunned to speak the moment the two gargoyles were wrapped in each others wings and continued to kiss.

Angela was furious, Broadway was shocked, Hudson was peechless, Elisa couldn't look, and Goliath was on par with being angry and shocked at the same time. As soon as the kiss broke however Brooklyn broke into a wide smile. Not a pleased smile, but more like the cunning, cat-like smile he alway's carried.

As soon as Demona realized this though, it was already to late. Elisa broke loose from her straps and the spikes that had caged Goliath's clan earlier, disappeared. A griining green gargoyle was standing over by the switch, giving a thumbs up to Brooklyn.

"You tricked me," hissed Demona at Brooklyn.

A ravage fight ensued between the two as Lexington and Elisa ran towards Goliath and the others. Taking a deep breath Lexington said "We have to get out of here now!"

"What about Brooklyn?" asked Broadway.

"No time," said Lexington urging the others to follow him outside.

Inside, however, was a different story. Brooklyn and Demona were completely entangled in hand to hand combat. Clwa marks covered both of their bodies with blood threatening to erupt from the gashes. Deomna hissed and clawed like a cat who had it's hackles way above raised.

As soon as Goliath and the others left Rage once again took control over Brooklyn's mind. Eyes glowing white Rage gripped Demona's claws so tightly you could almost hear her bones snap. Surprise lit up Demona's face, she had never known that Brooklyn possessed such power.

Tonight the vow would be complete. The vow Brooklyn had made before he had even become the evil Rage. To destroy Demona. Rocks started to crumble from the ceiling above and Brooklyn smiled knowing that what he had asked had been done.

Even as the stones caved in upon them Demona laughed and said "This is how you plan to destroy me? I'm immortal if you've forgot,"

"Oh, I haven't forgotten" said Rage/Brooklyn "this wasn't a trap for you,"

Demona stopped struggling wondering what Brooklyn was talking about. Her slight hestitation allowed Brooklyn enough time to draw her in closer and whisper into her ear.

"It was a trap for me,"

Just as soon as those words had been spoken the whole tower collasped and Brooklyn/Rage and Demona were deeply buried underneath the rubble.


	8. Chapter 8: Rage Reborn

**Ch.8: Rage Reborn**

As soon as Goliath's clan arrived back at the Clock tower along with Elisa all eyes almost turned simontaneously to Lexington. The small green gargoyle knew that he had a lot of questions to answer for, so might as well explian. Not surprisingly it was Goliath who asked the first question.

"Why did we leave?" he asked.

"Because.." said Lexington "I knew that tower was about to collaspe,"

"How?" asked Broadway.

"Because Brooklyn asked me to it," said Lexington.

**(Flash Back)**

**--------------------------**

**Lexington's POV**

**-------------------------**

I never thought this day would come Brooklyn had joined forces with Demona..again. Only this time it wasn't his fault. Because of that dumb silver dart the Brooklyn I knew while growing up was no more. Now he was this murderous thug called Rage, and right now I was his victim.

There was no telling what his dark personality planned to do to me, and I wasn't planning to find out. Turning away from the city I headed striaght for the park hoping to lose him through the trees. No such luck, he was still on my tail.

Before I could even think of another chance to bolt strong hands grabbed my shoulders and I was being pushed towards the ground. I felt myself hit the ground full force and the strong grip of the claws pull away for just a flash of a second.

Shakingly I tried to stand up but was pushed againist the wide trunk of a tree before I halfway off my knees. Brooklyn's eyes were glowing white and I guessed that the dark personality was in control, but then...

"Destroy me...,"

I looked up in confusion to make sure what I heard was true.

"There's no...other way" said the Brooklyn side of Rage "destroy...ME!!"

The hands pinning me to the tree instantly went to cover Brooklyn's head. It almost seemed like he having a serious headache. I didn't stay around to see if either the Brooklyn or Rage personalities had won that battle inside my friend's mind.

But out of respect for my friend's wish I gathered as much explosive I could find and blew the tower in hope's that Rage was finally gone.

**(End Flash Back)**

**------------------------------**

While Lexington was busy explianing this to Goliath and the others however some pedestrians who dared to walk the lonely streets at night had stopped to stare at the remians of the ruined stone tower. Sirens could be heard as the police arrived pushing back the small crowd so they could see the damage for themselves.

For just a moment everything stood still as the cops slowly closed in on the pile of rubble. Suddenly a rock from the top of the pile shifted and rolled down the rough hill to one of the officers feet. Turning on his flashlight that one officer approached the pile of pebbles. He was about to consider that a rat had probably made the stone fall but then an arm burst out of the pile and grabbed him by the shirt.

A deep, montrous growl came from beneath the pebbles and soon whatever was buried underneath that pile at rock burst to the surface showering many upon thousands of people with stones. As soon as the unexpected hail storm had passed everyone, including the cops gasped.

There completely shuttered in darkness was a monster like noone on Earth had ever seen, least of all Manhatten. The cop who lay helpless at the creature's mercy choked back a scream when the monster's cold, white eyes glared at him.

Guns were drawn from the other officers belts all aimed at the beast that now held one of their own. The creature's eyes narrowed and flung the young cop away from him towards the other officers. Distracted by this unexpected move the creature disappeared into the shadows, but it didn't stay that way for long.

Before anyone could breathe a sigh of relief or even sense the fear crawling up their spines a barrage of claws and teeth had them all screaming in terror. Bullets were fired but all managed to miss their target for the creature was moving to fast to see.

Then as soon as clash had begun it was all over. Bodies lay screwn across the ground seeping blood into the asphalt of the street. Brooklyn/Rage looked at the sight as if it were a mere nothing but lives lost to save his ever-lasting appetite for flesh.

_"All those people" thought the Brooklyn side of Rage "killed because of me,"_

_"Yes" hissed Rage "human lives are worthless just like Goliath's clan. Our purpose is to destroy all who stand in our way, to rule the world as gods,"_

_"No" said Brooklyn "it isn't right. That may be what you think life should be but I don't,"_

_"But I am you" said Rage "every memory, every thought, everything you've ever felt or done I've been there tainting the dark edges of your mind. Demona's spell only released from the chains that had kept me imprisioned there, giving me the chance to take complete control. I took her offer," _

_"She was insane to release" said Brooklyn "just as I was for creating you in the first place,"_

_"Creating me, ha!" said Rage "you couldn't create a cold. I ruled this body before you took over, but by some bizarre twist in fate your personality ruled out over mine. For many years I tainted your thoughts with whispered remarks, reminding, tempting you to a point where I could set free again. Demona's spell has freed me from my chains and now my reign of terror begins,"_

_"I won't let you do this," said Brooklyn charging at Rage, but was stopped by chains that suddenly grabbed onto his arms and legs forcing him to remain in place._

_"Welcome to my world," hissed Rage. _

Rage now had complete control over Brooklyn's body now that Brooklyn's good side was trapped, and just like had said to Brooklyn, his reign of terror has only just begun.

**-------------------------------**

As Rage flew off into the night another form erupted from the pile of stones, her eyes glowing red with fury. The red glow in her eyes dimmed however when she saw more of what surrounded her. Blood lay spilled along the ground and fourteen people lay dead.

For the first time in all her life Demona felt pity for the human race. She was the one who had released Brooklyn's dark side and shown it to the world, and now that part of him was completely out of control. There was no telling who he would destroy next.

Looking up with tear-filled eyes at the darkened sky she said "What have I done?"

**--------------------------------**

Another day had come and gone and Goliath and his clan were nervous for what the future might hold if Brooklyn were to remain a monster forever. Elisa had called in that there had been more murders which meant that the tower's collaspe had been unsucessful in killing Goliath's second in command.

Everyone just sat waiting for news...any news, that concerned Brooklyn. What they got instead was visitor. Bronx's growl alerted them that night that they had some unexpected company at their front door. However when they saw who their visitor was nothing could explian the look of shock on their faces.

"Demona," said Goliath with a mix of surprise tinged with anger.

"I didn't come here to fight" said Demona "Rage has to be stopped,"

"Why should we trust you?" asked Broadway.

"Because the murders have gotten out of hand and Brooklyn has broke loose from my control" said Demona " I suspect that his dark half is winning the battle and has nearly taken full control of Brooklyn's body. Unless you want to witness more blood spill across the streets, you'll help me find a cure,"

Noone could come up with any agruement as all eyes turned to Goliath to hear what their leader had to say. Sighing Goliath said "What do we do?"

Minutes later Demona, plus Goliath's clan landed at Xanatos's home. Again the couple was found busy playing chess except this time on Fox's side were carved figures of Goliath's clan and Demona, while all Xanatos had was a single carved figure of Brooklyn. The odds seemed hugely in Fox's favor, but even in chess even the side with the largest numbers can lose.

Seeing Goliath Xanatos smiled and said "Welcome back, and what I do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Brooklyn is getting worse" said Goliath "we need to speak with Puck,"

"He's in Alex's room" said Xanatos "I'll ring for him to come here,"

Moments later Puck/Owen arrived. Looking at the little aduience gathered before him Owen guessed to what their reason for being here was even before Xanatos said "Our friend Brooklyn seems to be losing his war againist Rage. Is there anyway to cancel that silver dart's spell?"

"Like I said before" explianed Owen "the silver dart hasn't been used in spells for centuries. Brooklyn's will has prevented Rage from taking full control over his mind, but his body has apparently lost that ability. Which means that if Rage is able to exist any longer the Brooklyn we know will be gone forever,"

"Then how do we stop the spell?" asked Angela.

"The spell might be in the Grimorum or with Oberon, but I have no idea which," said Owen.

"We'll start with the Grimorum then," said Demona.

With that the gargoyles left for the library at the other side of the castle in order to retrieve the ancient book of spells. Once the Xanatos family was alone again Xanatos again looked at Owen sensing that he did not tell the gargoyles something.

Noticing the look Puck sighed and said "Time is short. In two nights Rage will have complete control over Brooklyn's will, body, and mind. It doesn't matter how hard he's fighting now,"


	9. Split Personalities, Demona's Revenge

**Ch.9: Split Personalities, Demona's Revenge**

**------------------------------**

**Brooklyn's POV**

**-----------------------------**

_I didn't know what to think. Here I was, a prisioner trapped my own body. Rage had complete control over my body's actions and was using it to destroy countless lives. Blood curdling screams shouted through the night and I could hear them all._

_I could smell the warm scent of blood as my claws and teeth dug into the helpless victims shoulders. I could sense the fear each of them generated when they were plucked off the streets and dragged into the sky._

_Police copters had been sent out to capture the flying demon responsible for all the murders lately. In other words they were looking for me. This whole stupid thing started when Demona accidently shot me with that silver dart instead of Goliath._

_But when I thought about it I was kind of glad the dart had hit me instead. Goliath didn't need to suffer the same horrible fate I was going through. It was like being possessed by Coldstone all over again. Why do these things always happen to me? _

_I have every hope that my friends are doing everything they can in finding a cure, but the question that haunts me is if they'll make it in time. After this ordeal is over I don't know if I can ever look at them in the same way again._

_Rage was, after all, my dark side. He would always be inside me, there was nothing I could do to prevent that. How do I know that'll I'll never turn into him again. Answer is, I don't. Can't even trust my own feelings anymore._

_My dark side had banned me from a lot of things except for my eyes. Oh how I cursed my eyes right now. The only things I could see was Rage rip apart another person and leave the dead carcass behind when he had his fill._

_Sight was nothing more than a disgusting image of lust, rip, and gore. I never really liked those horror movies humans show in the theathers, but that's what it was like right now. Here I am, living the horror, with abosolutely no way out._

_"Ah" came Rage's eerie voice "why so glum Brooklyn? This is what you've always craved. You craved for blood and loss because of how the humans treated your clan a thousand years ago. You craved for revenge because Broadway stole Angela away from you and Demona for decieving you. I am who you were always meant to be,"_

_I wanted to respond back, but I couldn't. His words had torn through like a daimond that cuts through steel. Again I raised my head and called out into the empty reaches of my mind hoping anyone but Rage would hear._

_"Goliath, where are you?"_

_**----------------------------------**_

**Normal POV**

**----------------------------**

The other gargoyles were still in Xanatos's castle trying to find the cure for Brooklyn's (cough) condition. Page by page, Lexington flipped through the Grimorum while the others patiently and impatiently waited for what the green gargoyle had to say.

"There is little mentioned of this mysterious silver dart cause it appears only to be used as a last resort when all other plans fail" said Lexington reading a section of the Grimorum " The purpose of this dart is to cause whoever gets infected with it's spell to allow their opposite side the freedom to take control over the helpless victim's body and actions...,"

"We already seen that," said Broadway. Besides the interruption Lexington continued.

"...Side effects include agressive behavior, uncontrollable rage, and even lust. The only way to break free from the grip of the silver dart depends on the persons will and how much it is willing to fight for his freedom,"

"So" said Angela "only Brooklyn has the power to overcome the darkness that resides in him?"

"Yeah" said Lexington confirming Angela's inquiry "but if Rage is out there commiting more murders I'm afriad that Brooklyn may be losing the war,"

"This is all your fault!" shouted Broadway to Demona, his eyes glowing white with anger.

"Fine" said Demona " I admit that I have made a mistake in allowing this tradegy to take place, but we're not going get Brooklyn back by playing the blame game now are we?"

Recluctantly the others agreed that Demona had a point and set off to search for Brooklyn/Rage. If there was any way to rejuvinate Brooklyn's fighting spirit Rage would be out of the picture for good.

Soon enough screams reached their ears and as they got closer they could see Rage biting into another helpless victim's shoulder. Enraged, Demona was the first to charge. Kind of ironic in a way isn't it. Instead of Brooklyn attacking Demona at first sight, it's Demona attacking Brooklyn at first sight.

Dropping his victim to the ground Rage managed to dodge Demona just in the nick of time. He could she her eyes were glowing red with with hate, but wasn't all that impressed with how the moonlight made her look like a fearsome demon of the night. After all, wasn't he too a demon?

In just a matter of seconds Demona and Rage were at each others throats. Claws raked the air in search letting their victim suffer an untimely death. Wings tangled, eyes glowed, the furiousity taking place was enough to make anyone stand and stare.

When the whole clan arrived to fight by Demona's side Rage howled like a demon gone wild not caring about the odds that were obivously stacked againist him, he attacked instantly.

Meanwhile, inside Brooklyn's mind, Brooklyn could see everything that was going on through the eyes of Rage. Although his clan had the major advantage when it came to numbers, Rage's unpredictable actions kept on throwing them off guard.

"I got to stop him," he thought.

Struggling againist his bonds Brooklyn finally, after a whole lot of sweat and effort broke free from his prision. Now all he had to do was find Rage. Since this was his mind he went right to the source and there he could his miserable counterpart playing murder.

"Rage!" shouted Brooklyn "let's settle this once and for all,"

"Very well then" while your's and my body destroy's your clan I'll destroy you,"

**--------------------**

Back in Xanatos's castle everything was mean on the chess court. Fox had the advantage in numbers and was dueling in order to take away her husband's final piece on the board, Brooklyn.

"We'll just he who wins won't we?"


	10. Chapter 10: Two Battles, One Victor

**Ch.10: Two Battles, One Victor**

With every attack Rage's power seemed to reach unimaginable heights. Demona and the others were soon pushed back despite their combined efforts to bring Rage down.

The white light in Brooklyn's/Rage's eyes were flaring now with more intensity than the sun. Goliath couldn't stand to look at those eyes any longer and stood out in front of his clan.

"Everyone stand back" he called " I'll take care of Rage,"

"Bring it on" Rage hissed " old man,"

And without further words the two gargoyles clashed. Goliath was no fool to Rage's increase in power and was well aware he wouldn't hesitate to use it. Both gargoyles grabbed each others claws leading into an airborne power struggle between skill and strentgh.

The spines leading along Rage's back suddenly stuck out like a porquipine's quils. Before Goliath had a chance to dodge this unexpected twist Rage's tail spiked againist his back making Goliath scream in pain.

Meanwhile, inside of Brooklyn's mind, Rage and Brooklyn were still duking it out when they heard Goliath scream. Rage laughed which Brooklyn did not see as a good sign.

"What have you done?" yelled Brooklyn.

"I have posioned your beloved leader" laughed Rage " he'll be dead within three hours from now,"

Brooklyn could feel his anger rising towards Rage, but soon realized that was the last thing he could do. Instead Brooklyn focused his concentration on getting Rage out of his body.

Brooklyn didn't know if what he had planned would work, but there was no time to think about an alternative. Sitting down in lotus style with his wings tucked into his sides Brooklyn began to whisper some strange words so that Rage would not hear.

Rage did not know what his light counterpart was trying to do, but whatever it was he wasn't going to let it finish. With a screeching cry Rage lunged towards Brooklyn only to become a victim to a bright, white light.

Back outside of Brooklyn's mind the struggle between Goliath and Rage had stopped as Brooklyn's body plunged towards the ground at terrifying speed. Wasting no time Demona raced after Brooklyn's falling body and caught him before it hit the street below.

Later all seven gargoyles returned to the clock tower to treat each others wounds. It did not take long for Elisa, who had come over for a visit, to discover that Goliath had been posioned from Rage's last attack. It took some doing, but she finally managed to extract the posion so that the large, grey gargoyle was in no longer danger.

A groan suddenly reached their ears as they all turned to see Brooklyn averting back to his orginal state. The spines from the back of his neck to his tail disappeared, as did the extra-sharp fangs and claws. Soon he looked like he always was. But was he?

Everybody gathered held their breath as the red, beaked gargoyle slowly opened his eyes. Taking a lazy look around the room and all its occupants Brooklyn smiled weakly.

"Didn't expect a welcome committee when I woke up,"

Everyone knew that then the Brooklyn they all knew had returned. After all the welcome cries and hugs of relief Brooklyn said "I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you these past few days,"

"It weren't your fault lad" said Hudson " Demona admitted to be the one who started this,"

"Yes" said Demona sincerely " and I am really sorry,"

"Apology accepted," said Brooklyn smiling and he knew that from then on everything was going to be fine.

Or was it?

**-----------------------------**

The chess game was over and Fox had won out over her husband cheerfully taking the Brooklyn piece. Xanatos smiled, Fox was a lot more tricker than he thought, and he reached down beneath his desk to retrieve a completely different piece.

This one bore much resemblence to the Brooklyn piece except that it's skin was painted crimson, with silver wings, and bright yellow eyes. Fox smiled knowing what her husband was thinking.

"It's not over yet,"


	11. Chapter 11: The Posion of Rage

**Ch.11: The Posion of Rage**

The next night a storm blew in from the west forcing the gargoyles to take shelter in the Clock Tower. However it wasn't long until Goliath noticed that someone was missing.

Staring outside Goliath could see Brooklyn clutched to his spot being pelted by fury of the raging storm. Goliath could see the troubled look in his second in command's eyes, edged with guilt.

Something about the look in Brooklyn's eyes told Goliath that something terrible was going to happen tonight.

Then out of nowhere Demona appeared right next to Brooklyn and sat down beside him. It surprised everyone that Demona had given up her evil ways and decided to rejoin the clan. When asking for acceptence Goliath had turned to Brooklyn, since he had the most experince with her.

It surprised everyone when Brooklyn agreed for her to rejoin the clan, especially Broadway and Lexington. Elisa was not so sure Brooklyn had made a smart decision, and Hudson and Goliath were just shocked. Angela was just to stunned to speak, but the glare in her eyes showed that she was not happy.

And for good reason, Broadway and Lexington thought. Because, for the past few days Brooklyn and Demona had been spending a lot of time together. It seemed that the two mortal enmies had suddenly become friends.

Demona looked at Brooklyn through the pelting rain and said "What's wrong?"

"He's out there" said Brooklyn " and he won't rest until he destroys me,"

"How do you know your dark half even survived?" asked Demona.

"Call it a premonition, but last night I had a dream..." said Brooklyn

_" A storm was raging like the one above us now and I was trapped in the middle of the gale. Lightning flashed and revealed the dark form of gargoyle hidden in the clouds. Before he disappeared once again in the shadows I could tell his skin was a bright crimson,"_

_"Then out of nowhere I felt a cold breath bellow at my neck __**"It was on a night like this when I was born, and now it will be a place for your demise,"**_

_"I turned to see who it was and froze when I saw the firey stare of Rage. His skin was a bright crimson color, his wings were silver representing the dart that gave him birth, and his mane was as black as his soul,"_

"Rage's mouth opened to reveal his gleaming teeth" said Brooklyn shuddering " and that's all I remember,"

"I'm sorry I caused you such pain" said Demona looking down " I should have read more about the silver dart before even casting such a spell. Imagine what would have happened if it hit Goliath,"

Brooklyn cringed, he didn't want to think of Goliath's dark personality coming alive. Of course when you considered it maybe Thailog was thier leaders dark half come to life. As Brooklyn considered this he said out loud...

"Why is my dark half more voilent than Goliath's?"

Demona didn't answer or even hear she was to busy looking out into the storm when a flash of lightning suddenly sprang her to her feet. The lightning had revealed a dark figure approaching fast, and the female gargoyle sensed that this visitor was far from friendly.

"What's wrong?" asked Brooklyn seeing Demona's red eyes flare.

"We got company," said Demona.

Goliath heard Demona's response to Brooklyn's querry and alerted the others to get ready for battle. Soon enough every gargoyle was gathered in the balcony of the clock tower looking out into the raging storm.

Another bolt of lightning wizzed past once agian illuminating the night and the dark figure Demona had seen before was now revealed as Rage. Brooklyn gasped it was exactly how his dream imagined Rage to look.

Skin bright crimson red, eyes glowing white, silver wings to show the magic of the dart, and a black mane as dark as his soul. Brooklyn could not help feeling the fact that his nightmare was coming to life and that whatever Rage had in mind was worse than he could ever imagine.

Everyone except Bronx took flight in order to confront Rage. Needless to say the crimson gargoyle was not impressed by the forces stacked againist them. Now that he was seperated from Brooklyn's soul Rage had more power than ever. And he was proud to demonstrate it.

Rage dived in first, his talons outstretched and ready to slice. The spines on his back flared like porcupine quills adding an extra peril for Goliath's clan to get past. Goliath's clan stood thier ground as Rage sped closer and closer.

When he was about five feet from Goliath's clan Rage vanished. All the gargoyles wondered where he had gone when all a sudden they heard Brooklyn scream. Turning around all the gargoyles saw that Rage had managed to get around thier defense and get to Brooklyn who had been in the back.

Rage's teeth where sunk down in Brooklyn's neck and then released with a sudden jerk. Seeing the clan's attention turned on him Rage dropped Brooklyn and flew back into the shadows of the storm.

Angela sped down and stopped Brooklyn's descent then returned with the others to the clock tower. It didn't take long for Brooklyn to reawaken.

"Wha..what happened?" asked Brooklyn.

"Rage got past our defenses somehow and managed to bite you on the neck," said Goliath.

"Yeah but how?" asked Broadway "no one can go that fast,"

"I think the important thing right now is not 'how' he got past us" said Demona " more like 'what' did he do to Brooklyn,"

Goliath looked outside to see the storm pass and the dawning of the sun.

"We shall have to figure it out tomorrow night," he said and led the clan back to the balcony.

Taking a pose as the sun began to rise all the gargoyles, except for Demona, became stone. She was cursed a long time ago by Puck to become a human that she despised so much. But as soon as her human form took place Demona realized not all of her clan had turned to stone.

Brooklyn was still alive.


	12. Chapter 12: Wounds That Never Heal

**Ch.12: Wounds That Never Heal**

Brooklyn was just as surprised as Demona when he saw that he hadn't turned to stone like the rest of his clan. they both knew that this was very bad.

Without stone sleep Brooklyn's wounds would never heal fast enough before nightfall, and to make things worse he was now vunerable even more to the humans down below.

"Rage's venom made you this way" said Demona " he must want to fight you when no one else can help you,"

"Maybe" said Brooklyn " but this curse also traps me in the clock tower. I can't leave without freaking out every person on the street,"

"I wish I could offer some advice but I can't" said Demona getting up " I'd better get to Nightstone Industries before they wonder where I am,"

While at her job Demona wondered if she could concoct an antidote for Brooklyn, but quickly decided againist it. In order for that to work she would need a sample of Rage's venom and there was no telling where brooklyn's dark side would go.

An idea suddenly came into her mind, taking a key she walked over to a set of steel lockers nearby. After the door to one of the lockers was open Demona pulled out a small vile contianing a bright red liquid.

"If Rage harms Brooklyn mortally before this fight ends" said Demona " I pray that I'll never have to use this vile,"

**--**

Meanwhile Rage was on his own mission in search for Thailog. Goliath's dark half had spent his last few months in hiding, but Rage had a good idea where the black gargoyle might take refuge.

His guess was proven correct when a black figure shot out of a cave over the bay. without waiting another second Rage approached Thailog.

"A little early for a flight huh Thailog?" said Rage.

Thailog turned around and was stunned as he recgonized one of Goliath's clan.

"Brooklyn?" said Thailog.

"Guess again," said Rage.

Thailog could now see that this gargoyle may have resembled Brooklyn but looked far more powerful and deadly.

"Are you a clone?" said Thailog.

"No" said Rage " I am simply my other's dark side brought to life. Help me defeat Goliath's clan and I'll make sure you'll justly be awarded,"

**--**

As the sun set Goliath's clan woke up with a chorus of roars.

"Man I can't wait for breakfast" said Broadway turning to Brooklyn's perch " how 'bout you... hey where's Brooklyn?"

"In here," said Brooklyn from inside the clock tower.

"How'd you get in here so fast?" asked Broadway.

"I've been waiting here all day," said Brooklyn.

"What's that mean?" asked Lexington.

"It's Rage" came Demona's voice " his venom made it so Brooklyn can never become stone again,"

"But that means Brooklyn's wounds won't heal as fast," said Lexington.

"A gift as well as curse" said Hudson " Brooklyn is not as vunerable as statue, but he is as vunerable as a human,"

"Yes" said Goliath " but now we must prepare. Rage can now attack Brooklyn any time day or night,"

"We can have Matt and Elisa guard him during the day," said Lexington.

"How 'bout someone to guard him now," said Angela looking out onto the balcony.

The gargoyles gathered to see what had attracted Angela's attention. Thier eyes widened in shock when they saw Rage with Thailog flying alongside him. Both gargoyles expressions indicated that this was not going to be a friendly visit.

So Goliath's clan braced themselves for the most important battle of thier lives, knowing that this may be the very last battle any of them would ever face again.


	13. Chapter 13:Rage's Ultimate Form: Fury!

**Ch.13: Rage's Ultimate Form: Fury!!!**

Storm clouds from last night's rain thundered, threatening another downpour as the two montrous gargoyles approached Goliath's clan thier claws and teeth bared. As soon as Rage and Thailog were within three yards distance Goliath gave the signal to attack.

The gargoyles charged one another. Goliath went after Thailog with Angela, and Hudson following behind. Rage grabbed Brooklyn, but with help from Demona, Lexington, and Broadway was quickly torn away.

"You don't really expect to defeat me do you?" said Rage " I'm to powerful,"

"Maybe" said Brooklyn " but not more powerful than all of us,"

"Prove it," said Rage.

"I will," said Brooklyn charging at his evil counterpart.

While the two gargoyles tangled Thailog was having his own problems with three opponents and was quickly losing the battle. Rage caught how much trouble his partner was having and a strange light gleamed in his eye.

An evil idea had just formed into his head, but for it to work Thailog would have to get weaker. Pushing agianist his iron grip on Brooklyn Rage charged towards Thailog as if to help him escape from Goliath's grip. Brooklyn charged after Rage, just as the crimson gargoyle had wanted him to.

Just before Brooklyn grabbed Rage the crimson gargoyle flexed the posionous spikes on his back and injected thier venom into Thailog making the gargoyle clone of Goliath cry out in pain.

Confusion spun through the night air regarding what just happened. Brooklyn looked at Rage with shock written on his face.

"What did you do?" he demanded.

"You'll soon find out," said Rage slashing Brooklyn's right arm with his claw making his counterpart cry out in pain.

While Brooklyn was busy focusing on the pain caused by the cut on his arm Rage was once again speeding towards Thailog. He moved so fast that Goliath and the others barely had a chance to stop him as Rage slashed Thailog over and over again with his claws.

Goliath's clone counterpart was so weak now thank's to Rage's posion that he couldn't stop the crimson gargoyle before another would could be inflicted upon him. Finally, Rage made one last strike and dug his teeth into Thailog's flesh drinking away the gargoyle's energy.

An eerie green light surrounded Rage's body as he sucked the life force away from Thailog. Goliath and his clan just stood in shock their eyes glued to the horrific sight. After two minutes Rage opened his jaws and let Thailog's body fall down into the steets of Manhatten.

The green light still surrounded the crimson gargoyle and suddenly Rage's whole form began to change. His silver wings spread out further than 12 feet, and his whole body grew until it was twice as big as Goliath. His dark black mane, crimson red skin, and glowing yellow eyes made him seem twice as fierce as he was before.

Without warning he let out a mighty inhuman roar that was so loud and devestating that it shattered the windows of all the building in Manhatten.

"You have known my Rage" said Rage " but now you shall know my Fury! Get ready to die,"


	14. Chapter 14: Brooklyn's Sacrifice

**Ch.14: Brooklyn's Sacrifice**

There was no doubt on how powrful Rage was now. On the street Eliza Maza and other spectator's eyes were glued to the sky. Eliza, knowing that her gargoyle friends were in trouble ran to the police station as fast as she could.

" Chief" said Eliza " the gargoyles need our help battling a gaint beast. I need every helicopter ready and loaded A.S.A.P,"

The Chief didn't hestitate for one second and soon everything Eliza had ordered to be done was ready to go. Eliza climbed on board one of the helicopters and ordered the troops into the sky.

" Goliath" Lexington said when he saw the police copters " the police are coming,"

" They won't be a match againist Rage for long" said Goliath " we must find a way to quell this Fury,"

" I'll stop him," Brooklyn volunteered.

" Are you crazy?" said Broadway " you'll be killed,"

" And if I die what difference will it make?" said Brooklyn angrily then turned to his leader " please Goliath, he's my dark side, I'm the only who can beat him at his own game,"

Goliath looked at Brooklyn and recgonized the hard determination burning in the red brick gargoyles eyes. The eyes of a leader who was ready to do everything it took to save the lives of many.

" Very well" Goliath consented " we'll do everything we can to help in the process,"

Soon Goliath, Hudson, Broadway, Lexington and Angela flew off in order to help the police. Demona however stayed by Brooklyn's side.

" I'm part of the reason all this happened" said Demona " you'll need my help to defeat Fury,"

" Alright then" said Brooklyn accepting Demona's offer " let's bring him down,"

**-------------------------------------------**

" Pitiful humans" said Rage, now called Fury, as he watched the police copters approach with thier gargoyle allies flying beside them " do they really think they stand a chance?"

" Fire!" Eliza shouted to the sky armada. Seconds later the air was blasted with a hail storm of bullets flying directly at Fury.

The crimson gargoyle held up one of his crimson claws to shield the bullets. Amazing the bullets bounced off his skin and were aiming back striaght at the cops. Thousands of the tiny metal missles ripped through the metal skin of the helicopters. Some even hitting the egnine making the whirlybirds explode in midair. Eliza's own helicopter barely made it out of the firing range.

" Bullets aren't working, we'll have to go to plan B" said Eliza " Goliath! You think you guys can handle him while we prepare our secret weapon?"

" We'll do our best," said Goliath and with a wave of his hand Goliath and his troops charged towards Fury.

Brooklyn and Demona watched as Goliah and the others charged Fury. The crimson gargoyle did not seem to be intimidated as he easily swiped up Angela and Goliath in his gaint claws.

"My turn," said Brooklyn and charged at Fury with Demona soaring behind him.

" You've come to late Brooklyn" said Fury, noticing his good counterpart " for I now hold both your leader and desire in my claws. And just like Thailog their life energy will be enternally bonded to me, resulting in thier demise,"

"We'll see about that" said Brooklyn " everyone join claws now!"

Without hesitation Demona, Broadway, Hudson, and Lexington joined hands with Brooklyn forming a small circle.

" If Rage can use energy so can I" said Brooklyn " I need your trust. Give me your stretntch and I can defeat Rage,"

" I trust you lad," said Hudson, his body suddenly surrounded by a white aura.

"We all trust you," said Goliath from Fury's claw, a white aura surrounded him as well.

Soon every gargoyle was surrounded by a glowing white aura. Brooklyn closed his eyes as the white auras surrounding his friends came to him, and slowly drank them in. Eliza who was still watching from the copter marveled at this amazing sight.

With the help of the other gargoyles energy Brooklyn grew to be the same size as Rage/Fury. Fury imediately released Angela and Demona to wrestle now bigger counterpart. Eliza and Goliath's clan had to be careful not get hit by the gaint gargoyles claws, tails, or wings as the two gaints grappled.

Things looked pretty even to start with, but then Rage/Fury started gaining the upper hand. with a gaint shove Rage pushed Brooklyn back. While Brooklyn was unbalanced by the force of the shove Fury's claws sliced at his stomach. It rained blood onto the streets below.

Brooklyn was hunched over in pain, his hand unconiously moving to cover the wound Fury had created. All of Manhatten held thier breath as Rage/ Fury raised his claw ready to strike the final blow.

" Any last words Brooklyn?" asked Rage.

" Just this," said Brooklyn, and without warning he struck his claws right through Rage's body making the crimson gargoyle gasp in pain.

The fire in Rage's eyes grew cold as Brooklyn detracted his now bloody arms. Both gargoyles gradually shrunk, glared at each other for a moment, and then plumeted to thier deaths.

Rage's body disentagraded back into Brooklyn's body putting balance once again into the world of Yin and Yang. Before Brooklyn's body reached the Earth he was saved by the claws who once belonged to that of an enmey, Demona.

Soon all the gargoyles plus Eliza gathered in the Clock Tower looking over the bloody remians of one their dearest friends. No one could count how many tears fell during that short time.

" He's gone isn't he?" Angela asked her father.

" I'm afriad so," said Goliath.

Demona stood some distance away from the from the others holding a vail in one of her claws. The same vail that she had gotten at Nightstone Industries and had prayed never to use. but now it seemed that she had no choice.

" I may be able to help" said Demona showing the others the vial " inject this into his body quickly, there is no time to explian,"

Eliza quickly followed orders and injected the strange fliud into Brooklyn's system. Moments later something miraclous happened, Brooklyn's mortally inflicted wound began to heal, and soon the red brick gargoyle was fully restored to life making everyone rise up and cheer. All that is except Demona.

" Demona what's wrong?" asked Eliza.

" In order to save Brooklyn's life I had to give him some of my blood" said Demona " and also my curse. Brooklyn is now immortal, and with the rise of the dawn he shall become like any other human,"

" You mean Brooklyn's half human now?" said Broadway " and he can't die?"

" It was a noble price to pay in order to save a life" said Hudson turning to Brooklyn " but what think you lad?"

"Well" said Brooklyn walking over to Demona " I think that if I'm going to live forever, it's a good thing that I'll always have a friend flying by my side,"

And with the others watching in shock Brooklyn and Demona kissed. Changing the two enemies into mates.

**The End**


End file.
